


SUPER ADRIEN X WALUIGI FANFICION XOXOXO LEMON DONT LIKE DONT READ M/M

by tinbun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, F/F, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Purple Dick, butt grapes lol, enjoy, im dead inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinbun/pseuds/tinbun
Summary: ooooo adrien is in truble!!!! he went out in his cat suit nakey and got caught buy non other than WALUIGI





	1. Chapter 1

This was either the bestest or the worstest day ever to not wear cloths under his transformation.

It all started after Adrien had heard a loud boom boom sounding thingy while he was takin a shower.

“PLaGu! Nails Out!” SUDDENLY!!!!!!!! He was covered in thight black leather and he was paris’s’s favourite catboi: Catt Nior! 

He ran through the Parisian streets, trying to dry his hair out from his shower with the rapid wind when SUDDENLY!!!!!!!!!! Chat saw the most beautiful man ever.

He was so tall, and hansome as well. Wearing those denim over alls purple shirt, purple hat with an upside down L, and white gloves that practically screamed “IM GOING TO FINGER YOU WITH THESE GLOVED HANDS”  
Cat ran into a pole lol.  
While he was still rubbing his aching head he SUDDENLY!!!!!!!!!! Rmemebered that he had a job to do! As the hero of paris.

“KITTY NOIR!!!!!!!!!”Femalebug yelled at the boy making him flinch for a second.

“HELLP ME FIGHT THIS DUDE!”

 

Cat was hardly able to rip his eyes off the tall Italian man who seemed pretty intreaged in him as well.  
But he had a duty to do! As the hero of paris!

Chat noir starting fighting the evil akuma dude, hawkmoth or whatever. AND SUDDENLY!!!!!! During one part of the fight, a house fell near where the tall handsome dude was

Chat left the rest of the villan dude to girllybug. 

“TALL HANDOSME DUDE ARE YOU OK!?!?!?!?!?” he bolted from the scene of the fight to find the man only to SUDDENLY!!!!!!!!! See that the tall dude was under a pile of rubble.  
“OH NO ARE YOU OK TALL HANDSUM DUDE!?!??!?!?!?” 

He was only replied with a weak “wah”

“OMG DUDE GIVE ME A SEC!!!! CAT(lol cat pun I just made up, don’t take this pls)ACLYSM!!” he then shoved his black glowing hand against the rubble, making it go away, leaving the handsome dude safe.

“Are you OK?!” Catt didn’t notice his ring blinking in alarm, saying his transformation was almost down.

“WAH”

“Oh it was no problem waluiji. So youre visiting from Italy to steal some stuff? Usually I would have to put you in jail for that but since youre so pretty ill let you go with a warning. Where did your friend wario go again? You told me but I forogt”

“WAH”

“Oh so youre the distraction for me as hes an akuma and causing havoc. Wow you are an evil dude aren’t you… maybe ill have to keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t do anything else evil!”

“Wah~~” 

“W-Wait no I didn’t mean it like tha-“ Cat was cut off as SUDDENLY!!!!!! His transformation wore off, leaving him neked

Thankfully no one else was looking except waligi. Adron blushed a deep red as he awkwardly covered himself.

“WAHhhhH~?~~~~?~?~~~?~~~”

“U-Um Y-You have to keep this secret luigiwal-san!”

“WAh”  
“C-Convince you? How?”

“Wahhhhh~”

“W-What?! W-Well I guess I can do that….”   
The nakey Adrian stepped into the alley out of view and got down on his knees as waloogi dropped his overalls to the ground, showing he wore nothing under the overalls other than his purple shirt. His dick was purple. His legs were purprle, he removed his gloves and his hands were purple, basically every part of him was purple except his face.  
Adrien gave him the succ

“WAHHHHHH” wiliuigi spat ooey gooey cummies out of his dickie into adriens naked mouth. 

“Tastes like grape!”

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!


	2. CONTINUATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo stuffs happening

“WAHHHHH”

“What do you mean where not odne yet wigigi?”

“WAH”

“Well I suppose….. j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-just to keep you quiet about my sekret”

“WahhH~hHHH~HHh”

“O-O-O-O-Okay sempia”

Adron turned around to show his bumbum to wenugi 

Then grapes started goin up his butt butt

Turns out wenagi can make grapes out of his jizzles

“WHoaoOOoOOoOOOoo” adren made the whats new pussy cat sound as the grapes went up his pooper

his dickie got hard

“WAH”  
“O-o_o_o-O-O-O-OK sir. P-P-PLEG Nails OUT!”

TEN SUDDENLY!!!!!1!!1!!Then he was coated in leather again, but this time he had a very obvious bulge from his hardness

((THIS IS NOW A POV CHANGE TO MIRNETT IF YOU COULDN’T TELL THIS, UR DUM!

Mari was nakey under her transform too

After cat dissapeared she defeted the akuma thingy herself because no one needs kit, hes just a side character

Once she hopped down from her fighting area and fleeing the scene, WEN SUDDENLYYYY!!!!!!!!! she accidentally ran into a big buff woman

“Oopsie daisy sorry civilian-“ she stopped talking as soon as she saw her, 

“WEH”

“N-Nice to meet you beach((OC DONT STEEL!!!!)” The reverse princess smiled

TOO BE CONTINUED 111!!!1!!!1


	3. PLOT TWOST

Beach was reverse peach just like wario was reverse Mario and waluigi was reverse lugigi   
“WEH”  
Marinot was shocked to see the bombshell reverse princess beauty with a pixie cut, dyed hair, and 98 peircing and 88 tattoos 

“Wow ur so pretty~” marinate was swaning sooo hard and blushing like she was in front of adrion((Whos still getting fuccled) 

Blood was oozing out of marinates nose like she was in a hentais as she looked over the evil princess  
Beach pulled out her dickie and rubbed it against ladyblogs lips, marin knew what to do as she starting succin  
Then beach put the dickie in her bum bum which made mari cummmmmmmm

“WEH”

“wait what?”  
just as marinoda said that, Beach grabbed ladyboob and kidnapped her with clorofrom, not that marina and the diamonds minded too much as she swooned into unconsciousness  
Once markette woked up she was in the middle of an evil peoples wearhouse where she saw a nakey adrein and saw that she was nakey too as well as waluiiji nakey and purple and beach naked(which made marinette swoon even more than when she saw adron nakey) and nakey wario. 

“WEH  
“Wah”

“WAH”

“WIH”

“Wah”

“Weh?”

“Wah!”

“WAH”  
“WAH  
“WEH

“WIH”

“WOH”  
“WYH”  
“WAH”  
And with that both adreinene and marine knew that they were ladbyug and caht noir and both got fuccled by evil versions of Mario heros. 

“PSST CHAT/Adron WHY ARE EVIL VERSIONS OF MARIO WORLD INVADING AND FUCKING US????!?!?!?!”

“ I have a theory……”

BUT SUDDENLY!!!!!!!!!OIOIOJO!!! BEFORE NAKEY ADRIN COULD SHARE HIS THEORY

“Hi my name is binch im twelve and I want to fuckinn party”

A NEW EVIL PERSON SHOWED UP!!!! BUT THEY WERENT FROM MARIO?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!? WANT TO LEARN MORE???? READ NEXT TIME

TO BE CONTINEUD

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you hate me as much as I hate me


End file.
